The last adventure
by pambam89
Summary: Peter knows that Wendy is who he wants to be with so he chooses to return to London to find her. However, on the way to London Peter lands somewhere that was not in his destination plan.


The last adventure

As Peter rode the ship to take Wendy home, he couldn't help but feel sadness. He didn't know why, but he knew that he would miss Wendy. When they were home, Peter brushed away his feelings and said his farewell to the Darling family.

"I hope you find your adventure Wendy" said Peter.

Wendy smiled and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek.

"I will never forget you and your stories Peter" Said Wendy.

Peter stood there as Wendy and her brothers walked into their room. He wanted her to stay with him but he knew he could never ask her to abandon her family. As Peter and the lost boys left Peter couldn't stop thinking about Wendy. That flight back to Neverland felt like the longest flight yet. After arriving home Peter carried the sleeping lost boys to their beds, he knew that the lost boys needed him but he also knew that he couldn't stop thinking about Wendy. Peter laid on his bed, tossing and turning, but he couldn't go to sleep. This girl was taking over and preventing him of going to sleep.

The next morning he waited until all of the boys and Tink were there so he could deliver the news.

"I have to go and find Wendy and get her back. I can't stop thinking about her. I almost lost her once, I can't do it again."

The lost boys didn't want Peter to leave, but they knew that even if you don't want to, you have to grow up one day. This was Peter's time to grow up and they knew it. The lost boys hugged Peter and said their farewells. The hardest goodbye was Tink. They had been together through thin and thin and now he was leaving to get Wendy back. Tink circled around Peter to give him pixie dust for the way back to London. As Peter flew away, the lost boys and Tink waved until they couldn't see Peter anymore.

Peter Pan knew he wouldn't be able to see Neverland again but he had the feeling that when he saw Wendy, none of that would matter. He flew through storms and snow, knowing that at the end of the journey Wendy would be right there.

As Peter arrived closer to London, he could tell something was wrong, he wasn't flying as high as he usually did. Peter tried to fly as fast as he could to get to Wendy but as he got close to England he ran out of pixie dust and crashed in the middle of a street.

When Peter woke up, he didn't know what happened. He was wearing a robe, laying down on a bed in a room with white walls. As a nurse came in Peter asked

"What happened? Where am I?"

The nurse explained that he had been found in the middle of the street unconscious and was taken to the hospital immediately. The nurse asked Peter where he lived and if he knew where his parents were.

Peter looked confused and said he didn't have any parents and that he lived in the second star to the right and straight on till morning.

The nurse, concerned, talked to child services and to find a home for Peter.

The next morning Peter was released from the hospital and taken to an orphanage home in Woking. Peter was worried. He didn't know where he was and where he was being taken to. He just wanted to find Wendy. Once Peter got to the orphanage he laid in bed trying to come up with ways to get to Wendy. After a couple of days Peter was adopted by the Well family who was never able to have children so they adopted 3 children.

"Make yourself at home" said Clara Well to Peter.

Peter didn't respond. He knew she was a nice lady but he knew he didn't want to be there, and like any other 13 year old, he always had to be right. Clara left Peter to go and get himself ready for dinner. As peter got ready to go to dinner, he accepted that this was his like now, but he knew he would never stop looking for Wendy.

As the years began to pass, Peter began to get used to his new life in London. He knew he was growing up and that soon Neverland would just be a memory. Peter started school and began meeting new people. Everyone was very nice to him, especially the girls. Although there were many girls who liked Peter, Peter never stopped thinking about Wendy and how she made him feel.

Peter began to know what a family felt like and couldn't remember why he didn't want to grow up. Clara had always been there for him and he knew he could trust her with his deepest secrets.

"I've been looking for someone" Peter told Clara.

"Is it your parents?" Clara asked with sadness in her voice.

Peter told Clara about Wendy and how she was the only reason why he was here. He believed he was in love and wanted to be with Wendy and take care of her but he knew that he would never find her.

"I have to forget her" Peter told Clara but he knew that it would be hard if he stayed in London.

"Everything comes with time" Clara said.

"If it is meant to be you will find her" Clara assured Peter.

Peter knew that Clara was right but couldn't help but lose hope.

As the last year of high school came to an end, Peter knew he wanted to go to the United States and pursue a new adventure and go to a University.

On the day of his graduation Clara hugged Peter and gave him an envelope.

"You didn't have to get me anything Clara" Peter said to Clara as he reached for a hug.

"It's the least I could do for my son" Clara said.

Peter let go of the hug and as Clara went with her husband, Peter started opening the envelope. As Peter opened the envelope he knew he would miss having Clara in his life. Inside the envelope was an all-around London bus trip.

"I know you want to forget her but I bought this just in case you wanted to go on one last adventure to find her" Clara said in the letter.

Peter knew he had to forget Wendy but knew he had to try one last time before he departed to go to University. Peter walked towards Clara.

"Thank you" Peter said as he gave her another hug.

"I don't want you to always ask yourself "What if?"" Clara told Peter as she hugged him back.

The next morning Peter prepared his luggage to go to the bus station. When he was done, Peter's parents took him to the train station. Peter said good bye to Clara and her husband and got on the bus.

On the bus Peter was nervous, he hadn't been on an adventure in years, especially one where he had to be so far away from his parents. As Peter sat down, he began to remember all of the adventures he would go on when he was in Neverland. He knew that he could never return and even though it made him sad, Peter knew that he had a family that cared for him in the UK. Peter fell asleep and dreamt about finding Wendy and finally being with her and telling her how he felt.

Upon arriving in in the center on London, Peter took his bag and started looking around hoping something would look familiar. As he looked up his eye was caught on Big Ben. All those memories about going to Neverland with Wendy came back and he followed the steps that h remembered from the ground. Peter crossed River Thames and kept walking until he reached a place called Newington.

By the time Peter arrived to Newington it was night time so he found a hotel nearby so he could spend the night. Peter paced back and forth.

"This place looks very familiar. This is where she has to live" Peter told himself.

Peter knew he was right but there was something telling him to go back home. He didn't know what wanted him to stop but he knew he was too close to finding Wendy and he wasn't going to let the opportunity fly by.

Peter went to bed and let his mind wonder. The next morning Peter got ready to go on the search for Wendy. As Peter opened the door he went through the neighborhood that he remembered Wendy was from. As he got closer al of the houses started to look the same. As much as he tried he couldn't remember where Wendy lived.

As Peter started to lose hope he heard a bark from a distance. As he turned around he got ran over by a dog.

"I am so sorry. Nana usually is not this aggressive with people" a girl said to Peter.

"Don't worry about-"Peter stopped as he saw the girl standing in front of him.

"Wendy…" Peter said.

"I'm sorry, how did you know my name?" Wendy said.

"Who is this?" A voice said running towards Wendy.

"Sorry, I'm Peter, who-" Peter said.

"Peter! Is it really you? You look much older. What happened?" Wendy said.

"After I left I knew that I wanted to be with you so I came all the way back to find you. It may have taken me a couple of years but I finally found you."

Peter and Wendy stared at each other's eyes and it felt as if no time had passed by. After a couple of seconds Wendy finally broke eye contact.

"Sorry, this is my boyfriend, John" Wendy said.

At that moment Peter felt all of his happiness melt away. He had been looking for her all of this time and she had forgotten about him and found someone else.

"Nice to meet you" said Peter

"Well I guess I must be on my way" Peter said

"It was nice getting to see you again" said Wendy.

As Peter left he knew he had to be strong and let the girl that he loved leave.

That night Peter went back to his hotel room and sat there speechless. As he was going to go to sleep he heard a knock on his door. It was Wendy.

"Wendy. What are you doing here?" said Peter

"After I saw you I started thinking about you and about all of the adventures we went on together. After a while of thinking a realized something. The memories that we had together are something that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. But at the end of the day that is all they are, memories." Wendy said.

Peter was speechless. He didn't know what he could say.

"I will always have you in my heart. You were my first love and that is something you never forget, but now I have John and he makes me happy. Maybe he won't be the one I marry, but he is the one I love right now and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let him go." Wendy continued.

"I came all of this way to find you and tell you how I felt. Now that I have and I know how you feel, I guess I have finished this adventure." Peter said as he tried to smile.

"I guess you miss Neverland now, don't you Peter?" Wendy said as she opened the door.

"Of course I miss Neverland. But now it is time for me to start a new adventure" Peter said as he walked Wendy to the door.

"I will never forget you Peter Pan" Wendy said and she hugged Peter goodbye.

"And I will never forget you Wendy Darling" Peter said as Wendy he saw Wendy walk back home.


End file.
